


this has all happened before, and it'll all happen again

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [43]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn’t miss that he’s not everyone’s cup of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this has all happened before, and it'll all happen again

**Author's Note:**

> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** Animadeversion
> 
>  **Timeframe:** Season 1-4

Steve doesn’t miss that he’s not everyone’s cup of tea. He doesn’t care about ninety percent of the time. Especially at the beginning, or if he cares then it’s with the fire of wanting to burn down, thwart or take apart the person in his way.

Danny always wanting backup and criticizing his actions. Lori, with her haughty scoff and dangerous, soppy hearted, promises.  Dennings, with his hardball rules and his crappy choices in political friends. Lou, with his ranting and screaming about rules.

He cares by the end, but they are all on his side by the end, too.

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **Animadversion**   _(noun)_  
>  an·i·mad·ver·sion [an-uh-mad-vur-zhuhn, -shuhn]
>> 
>> **noun**  
>  1\. an unfavorable or censorious comment:  _to make animadversions on someone's conduct_.  
>  2\. the act of criticizing.
>> 
>> **Synonyms**  
>  1\. aspersion, reflection, derogation.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1590–1600; < Latin animadversiōn- (stem of animadversiō ) a heeding, censure, equivalent to animadvers ( us ) (past participle of animadvertere to heed, censure; see animadvert) + -iōn- -ion


End file.
